Lip Balm
by AllIHaveIsYou
Summary: Alice gives Bella a pot of lip balm..Edward likes....Hehe...a little Fluff... cute and sweet...


**Ah fluff....Isnt fluff fun?**

**Disclaimer....I dont own twilight....I do have some lip balm...*licks lips* mmm tastes nice...**

Alice moved over to me gracefully, a huge smile on her face. She stood in front of me beaming for a few seconds, the excitement coming off her in waves.

"Okay Alice, what's up?"

She didn't say anything but held her hand out, her palm tightly shut. She shook her hand, gesturing me to take whatever she had in her fist. I rolled my eyes and placed my hand under hers; she opened her hand and dropped a small round pot. I felt my eyebrows knit together; I looked at it closer, it was strawberry lip balm. Why on earth did Alice get me lip balm? She must be up to something,

"Alice what...?"

"It's just lip balm Bella," she shook her head and smiled again at me. Dancing off upstairs. I laughed a little at her strange present.

"Hmm," Edward came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist, hugging my back against his chest, I let my head fall against his shoulder and put the pink little pot in my front pocket of my jeans. "What's going on with Alice?" he murmured pressing a little kiss under my ear.

"No idea," I replied, tilting my head to return the kiss on his jaw.

We spent the day cuddled up on the sofa, watching a films. Well I was watching a film, Edward was watching me, Esme and Carlisle were upstairs, Emmett and Rose were away from the weekend and Alice had taken Jasper hunting, I kind of felt bad that it was my fault that he had to hunt, but Alice winked at me, further confusing me.

I yawned at about half eleven and Edward flicked the TV off, leading me upstairs, to the giant cushy bed that promised me a beautiful night's sleep in the arms of my vampire fiancée. We got to his room and he excused himself to let me change into my pyjamas, I rolled my eyes and told him he could stay but he insisted, silly boundaries. When I shimmed out of my jeans the little pink pot of lip balm rolled out of my pocket and onto the floor, I picked it up curiously and shrugged, unscrewing the lid and bringing it up to my nose. Strawberries. It smelt wonderful. I rubbed my index finger on the sweet smelling balm and brought it up to my lips, rubbing it on. My tongue darted out to taste it. Strawberries. It even tasted wonderful. I got into my pyjamas and called Edward back in. He walked over to me with his crooked smile lighting up his face and successfully dazzling me for the thousandth time. I placed the pot of lip balm on the dresser and smiled back at him.

He leaned in, his breath fanning across my face. He pressed his lips to mine softly. My breathing hitched as it always did, and he pulled back, just like he always did. But something was different, he pulled back, but stayed close, inches from my face, his thumb rubbing circles on my cheek, I could feel his cool sweet breath fanning across my face. He licked his lips,

"mm, Bella," he breathed, moving into me, pressing his lips to mine again, he pulled back again, hummed and cupped my face in his hands. I let my breath out shakily. His lips found mine again and he sucked my bottom lip gently, not taking it fully in his mouth but trapping it.

He sucked gently on it, a gentle sound came from his throat. A _moan_. Edward _moaned_ into my lips. I hummed and threw myself into the kiss, wrapping my arms around his neck, trying to bring him closer to me. His hands wound in my hair, holding my face to his, pulling lightly on my roots. His lips moved around mine, gently sucking my lips in his. His other arm snuck around my waist and bought me flush against his body.

He pulled his lips away a few millimetres away from me and hummed again, my fingers wound in his hair, my breath erratic and mixing with his in the tiny space between us.

He bought his lips back to mine and I felt his tongue dart out and sweep across my bottom lip, I opened my lips to him instantly and he met my tongue with his. Edward tasted amazing, and sweet. We both moaned at the contact simultaneously and his grip around my waist tightened. I pulled at his hair, desperate to bring him closer to my face as our tongues slid around each other, massaging each other as our lips began to move faster.

I pressed my body into his, knowing that this kiss wouldn't last but loving his momentary lapse in control. My lungs were screaming for air and he released my lips, kissing down my neck and licking my collarbone, I gasped out loud when his cold tongue trailed down my skin. I felt my back press against the wall, his lips finding mine again. I moaned again and instantly slid my tongue out to his meet his.

He stopped abruptly, stepping away from me quickly, almost making me drop completely to the floor. My breath was desperate and I leaned into the wall, closing my eyes and licking my lips to keep Edward's taste. I opened my still closed eyes and he was doing the same, his perfect tongue darting out and sweeping across his lips. He bought his hands up and his fingertips traced slowly across his lips.

He stepped closer to me quickly, pressing me into the wall again. My breathing stopped again and I stared into his darkened eyes. His hand linked around me, reaching onto the dresser to my left closing around the lip balm pot, my breath blew out in a huge gust and I felt my eyebrows knit together. He lifted the pink pot that Alice gave me earlier and looked at it curiously.

"Alice gave it to me," I said, still confused, still breathing heavily at his close proximity. He leant close to my lips and lightly caressed them with his nose. "Edward?" I asked still a little confused by him.

"You smell...and taste amazing," he breathed, moving his lips to hover slightly over mine.

Then it clicked, Alice's grin, Edwards little control lapse, the strawberry lip balm. He must have tasted it on my lips.

"I like it." he murmured pressing his lips softly to mine once more.

**Mmm I love my Stawberry lip balm...I wonder if Edward would like it...Review this little fic...thankies....**

**and Happy Holidays....**


End file.
